List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel
This is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by Disney Channel in the United States 0–9 *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1999-2002, 2011) (now on Toon Disney (block)) A *''Art Attack'' (1997-2006) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1991-1997) *''The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet'' (1983-1994) *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' (1998-2000) *''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'' (1991-1993) *''The Adventures of Shirley Holmes'' (1996-1997) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1991-1997) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Aladdin'' (1997-2000) *''Amazing Animals'' (199?-200?) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005-2010) *''Anatole the Mouse'' (2001-2004) *Andi Mack (April 7, 2017-present) *''As the Bell Rings'' (2007-2009) *''African Dogs'' *''Austin & Ally (December 2, 2011-January 10, 2016; reruns from 2016-18)'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Amphibia (June 17, 2019-present)'' B *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' *''Backstage'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997-2007) *''Best Friends Whenever'' (2015-2016; reruns from 2016-present) *''Black Hole High'' *''Big City Greens (June 18, 2018-present)'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series (November 20, 2017-present)'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Bizaardvark (June 24, 2016-April 13, 2019; reruns from 2019-present)'' *''Bluey'' *''Bonkers'' (1995-1997) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2006) *''Boy Meets World'' (2000-2007) *''Braceface'' (2004-2005) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2004-2010) *''Breakfast with Bear'' (2005-2006) *''Brotherly Love'' (1997-2001) *''Bug Juice'' (1998-2007) *''Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp'' (July 16, 2018-present) *''Bunk'd'' (July 31, 2015-present) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2006-2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-2008) C *''Care Bears'' (1990-1997) *''Charlie and Lola'' (2005-2011) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1997) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1993-1997, 1999) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Contraption'' (1983-1985?) *''Coop and Cami Ask the World'' (October 12, 2018-present) *''Cory in the House'' (2007-2017) D *''D-TV'' (1984-1999) *''Daddio'' *''Danger Bay'' (1985-2001) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991, 1995-1998) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004-2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Dinosaurs'' (1997-2000) *''Disney Family Album'' (1984-1980s) *''Disney's Doug'' (hiatus in September 1999-2000, 2001-2002) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Disney Sunday Movie'' (1983-Present) *''Disneyland'' (1983-1997) *''The Doodlebops'' (2004-2009) *''Donald Duck Presents'' (1983-1992) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1992-1999) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''DuckTales'' (1992-1997, 1999-2001) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''DuckTales (2017)'' (2017-present) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1985-1997) *''Dog With a Blog'' (October 12, 2012-September 25, 2015; reruns from 2015-17) E *''The Edison Twins'' *''Eerie, Indiana'' *''Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016-present)'' *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2010) *''EPCOT Magazine'' *''Even Stevens'' (2000-2003) *''Express Yourself'' (2001-Present) F *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1998-2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2003) *''Five Mile Creek'' *''Flash Forward'' *''Fraggle Rock (was on Hub since 2010) *Fish Hooks(2010-2014) G *Gargoyles'' (1998-1999) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Goof Troop'' (1995-2000) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' (1983-1997) *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988-1991) *''The Golden Girls'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' *''Growing Pains'' (1997-2001) *''The Gumby Show'' *''Good Luck Charlie (2010-2014)'' *''Girl Meets World (June 27, 2014-January 20, 2017; reruns from 2017-present)'' *''Gabby Duran & The Unsittables'' (October 11, 2019-present) H *''The Hardy Boys'' *''Hannah Montana'' (March 24, 2006-January 16, 2011; reruns from 2011; 2014-17) *''Haste Makes Waste'' (1998-2008) *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (September 1999-2001) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2004-2009) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (2001-2004) *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (now on Teletoon) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (2002-2006) (now on Toon Disney (block)) I *''In A Heartbeat'' (2000-200?) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008-2013) J *''The Jersey'' (1999-2004) *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' *''Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''JoJo's Circus'' (2003-January 4, 2009) *''JONAS'' (2009-2010) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2000s) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Just Roll With It'' (June 19, 2019-present) *''Jessie'' (September 30, 2011-October 16, 2015; reruns from 2015-present) K *''The Kidsongs TV Show'' (hiatus in 1989-1992) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1997-September 2000) *''Kids Incorporated'' (November 1986-February 9, 1994, hiatus in 1994-1996) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2004-2008) *''K.C. Undercover (January 18, 2015-February 2, 2018; reruns from 2018-present)'' L *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001-2007) (Now on Disney Junior and Toon Disney (block)) *''Latest Buzz'' (2008) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003-Present) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Little Einsteins'' (2005-2015) (Now on Disney Junior) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1996-2002, 2006-Present) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001-2007) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2004) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Life with Derek'' (2005-2009) *''Liv and Maddie'' (July 19, 2013-March 24, 2017; reruns from 2017-present) *''The Lion Guard'' *''The Lodge'' M *''Mad Libs'' (1998-Early 2000's) *''Madeline'' (1998-Early 2000's) (now on Toon Disney (block) and Qubo) *''The Magical World of Disney'' (1983-Present) *''Marsupilami'' (1994-1997) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Martin Mystery'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 15, 2017-present)'' *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' (1989-1996, hiatus in 1996-2002) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-Present) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (1992-2000) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *Milo Murphy's Law (2016-present) *''Minuscule'' (2007-2008) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1998-1999) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Mike's Super Short Show'' (2002-2006) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (April 9, 2019-present) (originally aired on Nickelodeon) *''Mortified'' *''Mousercise'' *''Disney's Movie Surfers'' (1998-Present) *''Mousterpiece Theater'' *''My Little Pony and Friends/My Little Pony Tales'' (1992-1995) *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007-2010) *''Mickey Mouse'' (2013 - present) *''Muppet Babies'' (2018-present) N *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1994-2006) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The New Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Naturally, Sadie'' (2005-2007) O *''Ocean Girl'' *''Off the wall'' *''Out of the Box'' (1998-2000s) *''The Owl House'' (January 10, 2020-present) P *''Paddington Bear'' (1997) *''PB&J Otter'' (1998-2000s) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (August 17, 2007-June 12, 2015; reruns from 2015-2017; 2018-present) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2002) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Proud Family'' (2001-2010) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004-2008) *''Peanuts'' (1997) *''PJ Masks'' *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (2017-present) *''Pup Academy'' (August 26, 2019) Q *''Quack Pack'' (1998-1999, 2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) R *''The Raccoons'' *''Raw Toonage'' (1995-2000) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Raven's Home'' (July 21, 2017-present) *''Ready or Not'' *''Disney's Really Short Report'' (2007-Present) *''Recess'' (2003-2004, 2008-2010) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Road to Avonlea'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998-2006) *''The Replacements'' (2006-2010) *''Rupert'' (2000-2001) (now on Toon Disney (block) and Qubo) S *''Sabrina, the Animated Series/Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2002-2004) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Shanna's Show'' (2003-Present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2007-2011) (now on Boomerang) *''The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1999) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' (2006-2007) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Sinbad Show'' (United Kingdom) *''Sing Me A Story With Belle'' (1997-2000) *''Sister, Sister'' (2002-2007) *''Smart Guy'' (1998-2003) *''Samantha Smith Goes to Washington...Campaign '84'' *''So Weird'' (1999-2003) *''Sonny With a Chance'' (2009-2011; reruns from 2011; 2013-17) *''Spellbinder'' *''Stanley'' (2001-2008) *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (TV Special) (2008-Present) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2005-Present) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008-2011; reruns from 2011-17) *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''S Club 7 Go Wild!'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Stuck in the Middle'' (February 14, 2016-July 23, 2018; reruns from 2018-present) *''Star Wars Resistance'' (October 7, 2018-present) *''Sydney to the Max'' (January 25, 2019-present) T *''TaleSpin'' (1994-1998) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *Tangled: The Series (March 24, 2017-present) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-2005) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2003) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Teen Angel'' *''That's So Raven'' (2003-Present) *''This is Daniel Cook(2000s-Present) *The Torkelsons/Almost Home'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1998-2001, 2006-2008) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Toon In!'' *''Totally Circus '' *''Totally in Tune '' *''Totally Hoops'' *''Totally Spies'' *''The Cheetah Girls'' (2003-Present) *''The Proud Family'' (2001-2005) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Two of a Kind'' *''The ZhuZhus'' (September 12, 2016 – present) (now on YTV) U *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' (1990-1996) *''Untalkative Bunny'' V *''Vault Disney'' *''Videopolis'' W *''Walt Disney Presents'' (1983-Present) *''Walt Disney Presents Adventure'' *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1983-Present) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (Late-1990's-Early-2000's) *''Disney's Wonderful World'' (1983-Present) *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983-1997) *''Will Quack Quack'' *''Wind in the Willows'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005, During Kim Possible's Hiatus) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007-2012; reruns from 2012-17) *''The Weekenders'' (2003) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''The Wiggles'' (2001-2009) (now on PBS KIDS Sprout) *''Wolfblood'' *''The Wuzzles'' (1997) (now on Toon Disney (block)) Y *﻿''Yogi Bear'' (1983-2002) (now on Toon Disney (block)) *''You and Me Kid'' (1983-1994?) Z *''Z Games'' *''Zorro'' Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Lists Category:Broadcasts Category:Programs